<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stehst du überhaupt auf Frauen? by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979367">Stehst du überhaupt auf Frauen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inselbeziehungen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ella Schön (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag: s01e01 Die Inselbegabung, F/F, Getting Together, Nehm ich jdfalls mal stark an lol, hab bisher nur die erste folge geguckt aber da is alles noch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella und Christina wohnen jetzt seit mehreren Monaten zusammen. So unterschiedlich die beiden Frauen auch sind, so haben sie doch auch einiges gemeinsam...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Schön/Christina Kieper, Ella/Christina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inselbeziehungen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich fass es nicht, jetz schreib ich schon fanfic zu deutschen TV Spielfilmen 🙈<br/>Hab seit Ewigkeiten nichts längeres auf Deutsch geschrieben, hoffe das wird was!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Da in der Serie (zmd in Folge eins) für einige Figuren keine Namen genannt wurden hab ich mir welche ausgedacht! Falls s da später nen anderen canon gibt sagt Bescheid vielleicht änder ichs dann, aber for now:<br/>Christina's Mutter: Andrea<br/>Christina's jüngstes Kind: Vera</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella stellt ihre Aktentasche auf die Ablage im Gang. Kante parallel zum Türrahmen. Sie faltet ihre Hände vor sich und läuft den Gang hinunter. Sie ist nervös</p><p>Christina ist in der Küche am Gemüse schnippeln, Vera im Hochstuhl am Tisch daneben. Zwar schneidet Christina die Gurke nicht halb so schnell oder gerade wie Ella das könnte, aber das irritiert sie schon lange nicht mehr. </p><p>"Oh, hi!" Christina dreht sich um und lächelt breit. "Wusste nicht, dass du heute schon früher nach Hause kommst! Es gibt Nudeln und Salat, isst du mit?"</p><p>Ella nickt nur. Christina redet writer über dies und jenes, doch Ella kann sich nicht ganz darauf konzentrieren. Sie hat selbst etwas zu sagen.</p><p>Als Christina für einen Moment schweigt nutzt sie die Gelegenheit.</p><p>"Wir passen gut zusammen."</p><p>Christina lächelt nur kurz über die Schulter und trägt das Schneidbrett zur Spüle. "Ja!" stimmt sie ihr fröhlich zu. "Danke nochmal, dass du Ben bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hast- er hat eine zwei in Mathe. In <em>Mathe</em>! Uh, wo ist denn jetzt der Schwamm hin-"</p><p>"Er liegt von dir. Benutze nächstes mal die Aufhängung. Aber. Was ich sagen wollte. Ich denke, wir würden auch gut in einer Beziehung zusammenpassen."</p><p>Christina lässt den Schwamm fallen und dreht sich um, Seifenwasser spritzt auf den Boden. "Was?"</p><p>"Natürlich nur, wenn du dem nicht abgeneigt bist. Ich wollte erst nichts sagen, da ich mir bewusst bin, das eine gescheiterte Liebesbeziehung oder eine Abweisung eine Freundschaft belasten kann, aber da von meiner Seite diese Belastung bereits vorhanden ist, und ich wirklich denke, dass wir gut-"</p><p>"Stehst du denn überhaupt auf Frauen?" unterbricht sie Christina.</p><p>Ella zieht leicht die Schultern hoch. Sie versucht, sich davon abzuhalten, ihre Kompass-Uhr auf und wieder zu zu klappen. "Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich denke nicht, dass es für mich einen Unterschied macht. Ich mag Körperkontakt, es ist nur im Normalfall einfacher, das von Männern zu bekommen. Aber wir wohnen jetzt schon seit Monaten zusammen und-"</p><p>"Das ist doch keine Basis für eine Beziehung!"</p><p>Ella zuckt zusammen. Ihre Hand fährt zur Uhr. Auf, zu. Sie merkt, dass sie sich falsch ausgedrückt haben muss, sie wollte nicht sagen, dass sie nur mit Christina zusammen sein will, weil sie zusammenwohnen, es ist viel mehr so, dass sie sich ansonsten wohl nicht so gut kennengelernt hätten- aber we kann sie das Christina so schnell wie möglich klarmachen?</p><p>"Ich mag dich." platzt es aus ihr heraus. </p><p>"Oh" Christina blinzelt und wischt sich die Seifenschaum-Hände am T-shirt ab. "Ich- ich mag dich auch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come!</p><p>Ideen für nen Namen hierfür? Wollte eig nich den ersten Teil genauso nennen wie die fanfic series, aber bin voll ideenlos...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020-05-03<br/>Ich kann mir nie merken, ob sich Klara Klara schreibt oder Clara. Has grad nachgeguckt, es is Klara. Falls noch irgendwo Clara steht tuts mir leid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bevor Ella antworten kann, kommen Ben und Klara in die Küche getrampelt, laut wie eine Horde Kamele. Wahrscheinlich waren sie bis eben draussen, denkt sich Ella, sonst hätten wir sie bestimmt schon früher gehört.</p><p>Ella und Christina sehen sich an und beschließen, ohne laut reden zu müssen, erstmal zu essen und das Gespräch später fortzuführen.</p><p>Vera ist in ihrem Stühlchen fast eingeschlafen, also bringt Christina die Kleine ins Bett und schaltet den Baby-Monitor an während die anderen den Tisch decked</p><p> </p><p>Beim Essen erzählt Klara von der Grundschule und dem Einhorn-Glitzerstift ihrer Freundin Vanessa, den sie auch 'unbedingt' haben muss.</p><p>"Du hast letzte Woche schon das neue Mäppchen mit den Delphinen bekommen" sagt Christina streng. Klara schmollt und zieht eine Schnute. Christina versucht nicht zu lachen. Da fällt ihr ein- </p><p>Sie stößt Ben mit dem Ellenbogan an und sieht ihn vielsagend an. Er guckt erstmal verwirrt- so schlimm sind seine Tischmanieren doch grade garnicht? Christina deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf Ella, die ein zu groß geratenes Stück Salatblatt insbiziert, und er versteht. </p><p>"Du, Danke nochmal fürs Helfen mit den Gleichungen und so" sagt er mit vollem Mund. "Ich hab ne zwei minus in der Arbeit! Und die beste Note war nur ne zwei plus also war das schon fast die beste!"</p><p>"Gerne" sagt Ella und verkneift sich einen Kommentar darüber, dass es sinnvoller ist sich mit dem eigenen Vortschritt zu vergleichen als mit den zufälligen Fähigkeiten der jeweiligen Klassenkameraden. Sie will Christina nicht in die Erziehung der Kinder eingreifen, sie weiß wie sehr Christina es hasst wenn ihre Mutter Andrea das macht.</p><p>So sagt Christina statdessen: "Nur weil Enzo im Internat ist heißt das nicht, das du dir jetzt ein Vorbild an den andren nehmen sollst." Enzo war der Klassenbeste gewesen.</p><p>Ben rollt mit den Augen, grummelt etwas von wegen 'ich bin über ne Note besser geworden ey" und macht Anstalten, vom Tisch aufzustehen. </p><p>"Räum wenigstens deinen Teller weg" sagt Christina, und als er in der Küche verschwindet ruft sie ihm hinterher: "Und ich bin stolz auf dich mit der zwei in Mathe!" </p><p>"Mama du bist peinlich!" kommt es zurück, aber als Ben auf dem weg in sein Zimmer am Tisch vorbei geht lächelt er wieder.</p><p> </p><p>"Könn wir noch Fernseeehn?" fragt Klara, als Ben weg ist, und schwingt ihre Beine gegen ein Tischbein.</p><p>"Wenn du den Tisch abräumst kannst du bis um acht KiKa gucken" sagt Christina. Klara nickt.</p><p>Christina kann ihr ansehen, das sie jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Das Mädchen hat vor ein paar Wochen bei einer Freundin eine nickelodeon Serie entdeckt, die Christina's (und auch Ella's) Meinung nach absoluter Schrott beziehungsweise nicht sehr pädagogisch wertvoll ist.</p><p>Normalerweise würde sie Klara jetzt warnen, das KiKa auch KiKa bedeutet, aber heute hofft sie vor allem, das der Fernseher das Mädchen lang genug ruhig stellt, dass sie endlich mit Ella reden kann...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wenn du so weit gekommen bist, kommentiert bitte, damit ich weiß, dass jemand das wirklich liest! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo by now hab ich auch ep2 geschaut und ich würd mal sagen, das alles noch recht canon compliant/ playing post-canon is :)</p><p>Ich kann Küssen echt nich mehr auf Deutsch beschreiben. Mag daran liegen, dass ich die Art Text sonst nur auf Englisch lese &amp; schreibe... oh well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nachdem sie endlich alleine sind zieht Christina Ella auf die Veranda, schließt die Tür und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.</p><p>Ella steht für einen Moment unbehaglich von der Tür, dann setzt sich neben Christina.</p><p>Eine Weile lang herrscht Schweigen. </p><p>"Und du, findest du Frauen- attractiv?" Ella blickt nach vorne als sie das fragt. </p><p>Christina muss ein bisschen lachen. "'Fishing for compliments',oder was?" sie grinst Ella an, und Ella dreht langsam ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung. Christina redet weiter: "Jaja, ich weiß ich hab vorhin das selbe wissen wollen. Ja- ich mein, es war immer einfacher mit Männern, besonders hier auf der Insel, und die letzten  zehn Jahre war ich sowieso nur mit- Thomas-  zusammen... aber- ja, ich steh auf Frauen. Bi nennt man das wohl jetzt." </p><p>Ella nickt. Christina grinst erneut als ihr durch den Kopf geht, dass Ella vermutlich so bald wie möglich wieder Ratgeber-Bücher kaufen wird, wie vor Monaten für Vera, den 'Säugling in der temporären Zweckgemeinschaft'.</p><p>Ella sieht sie fragend an, Christina winkt ab.</p><p>Sie will nicht, das Ella denkt sie mache sich wegen der Ratgeber über sie lustig. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich süß. Und manchmal vermutlich nützlich.</p><p>"Aaaalso" fängt Christina an und schweift ab.</p><p>"Werden wir eine Beziehung miteinander versuchen?" fragt Ella. "Ich glaube, im Normalfall würden sich die Partner jetzt küssen, aber wenn du noch Bedenkzeit brauchst-"</p><p>'Ich glaube'- Ella ist tatsächlich nervös! </p><p>"Nein, nein-" unterbricht Christina sie schnell. "Ich meine, ich brauch keine Bedenkzeit, wir können es miteinander versuchen- komm her!" </p><p>Sie legt ihre Hand auf Ella's wange und zieht sie näher heran während sie sich über die Armlehnen hinweg zu ihr rüberbeugt. Jetzt ist sie selbst nervös. Sie hat Ella zwar nicht angelogen, sie findet Frauen schon ihr Leben lang schön, aber- sie hat noch nie eine Frau geküsst...</p><p>Dann treffen sich ihre Lippen, und alle Gedanken an Scheu und Nervosität sind wie weggeblasen.</p><p>Ella's Lippen sind so sanft unter ihren...</p><p> </p><p>Ella kann es kaum fassen als Christina sie plötzlich küsst.</p><p>Vermutlich ist 'plötzlich' das falsche Wort, sie hatten zuerst darüber geredet und dann ist Christina langsam nähergekommen... Es kam trotzdem als Schock. Eine guter Schock. </p><p>Nach ein paar Sekunden erinnert sich Ella daran, dass ein nicht reagierender Partner beim Küssen als uninteressiert gelesen werden kann, und sie öffnet ihre Lippen und streichelt mit ihrer rechten Hand über Christina's Rücken... </p><p>Christina atmet schwer und zieht Ella näher zu sich heran. Gerne würde Ella mit ihrer zweiten Hand über ihr Gesicht und Hals streichen, aber ihr linker Arm ist gegen Stuhl und Lehne eingeklemmt-</p><p> </p><p>Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkt auch Christina die unangenehm Sitzposition, unterbricht den Kuss, steht auf und zieht Ella hoch. </p><p>Ella sieht ziemlich benommen aus. Eine Haarsträhne hat sich aus ihrem strengen Pferdeschwanz gelöst, und Christina schiebt sie vorsichtig hinter ihr Ohr. </p><p>Sie fühlt Ella's Hände auf ihrer Hüfte und tritt einen Schritt näher, sie stehen Zehen an Zehen... diesmal beugt Ella sich vor, ihre Lippen pressen sich zusammen und sie sind Nase an Nase, Ella küsst Christina's Oberlippe, dann kratzt sie mit ihren Zähnen sanft über ihre Unterlippe... </p><p>Christina öffnet ihren Mund um den Kuss zu erwidern, da fällt ihr etwas ein und sie tritt stattdessen zurück. </p><p>"Wir sagen aber den Kindern erstmal nichts." beschließt sie. "Nur solang wir nicht wissen, ob das auch was wird! Und so lang sagen wir am besten niemandem was, sonst kriegen sies ja doch mit..."</p><p>Ella nickt. Sie hatte das erwartet und es ist ihr auch ganz recht so.</p><p>Die beiden wollen sich gerade wieder küssen als-</p><p>Vera schreit durch den Babymonitor.</p><p>Christina seufzt lang und legt ihren Kopf auf Ella's Schulter. </p><p>"Jetzt bin ich langsam motiviert genug die Dingens, Ferber-Methode auszuprobieren..."</p><p>Ella lacht kurz auf.</p><p>Die Frauen umarmen sich noch einen Moment, dann gehen sie zusammen ins Haus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wenn ihr Bescheid wissen wollt Wenn ich mehr poste, bookmarkt die series oder commentet hier, zu diesem ersten part wirds keine weiteren chapters geben!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>